


Bathe me, If you dare

by drcommalfoy



Series: fluff multi verse [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, M/M, bathing cats is low key traumatizing man, cats! baths!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcommalfoy/pseuds/drcommalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tall, blushy and handsome answers a in record time, incredibly wet, arms covered in shallow welts and a hopeless look in his eyes. </p><p>"Why, hello neighbour; Everything ok with that cat you seem to be murdering?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathe me, If you dare

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy silliness, inspired by _very_ personal experience; enjoy
> 
> edit: This fic now has a russian translation here by ttsukiori ! https://ficbook.net/readfic/4351830 < thank you <3

Magnus isn't _blind_. He'll be the first to say that his tall, dark, handsome, blushy neighbour caught his eye quite immeadiatly, and while he hadn't quite had the opportunity to do much more than wink cheekily at him in the corridors, he can absolutely say that is _not_ why he's here knocking on his door at this moment in time. 

It's a dreary night- theres a absolute storm raging outside and still, the cat's meows manage to be louder than the shaking thunders, cut off with what sounds like attempts at soothing pleas and the occasional yelp. Magnus remembers _very well_ the first time he tried to give Chairman a bath; he might still have a scar or two. 

Tall, blushy and handsome answers a in record time, incredibly wet, arms covered in shallow welts and a hopeless look in his eyes. Very nice eyes, Magnus notes, a delightful warm hazel. He grins.

"Why, hello neighbour; Everything ok with that cat you seem to be murdering?"

He blushes, of course he does, and sheepishly scratches his neck. 

"Oh I- I'm really sorry I didn't mean; I, uh- never had a cat before, but it was out in the rain, and I thought it'd be best to give it bath but it's uh,. More.... complicated than I imagined." He scruffs his toes in the carpet and just then a haunted meow sounds from the closed bathroom. "I'm very sorry to bother you, I should go back to her-"

"Yes, you should, you can't let them be wet for long, they feel very cold." Magnus strides purposefully in the direction of the noise, pulling his sleeves up, and Handsome gapes at him. "Oh, come on pretty boy, you're clearly a disaster right now." His blush grows three shades darker at that, and Magnus smirks, looking him up and down as suggestively as he can. "I'm very experienced with cats, don't worry."

The kitten is a tiny, thin ball of fur, a coloring similar to a siamese and the funniest snout he has ever seen, a spot on it making her nose look rounder and flatter than usual cats. After she had almost escaped the bathroom twice, made Handsome - whos name Magnus now knew to be Alec -  slip painfully on the wet floor, scratch both of them to oblivion and quite viciously attack the blow drier, they both stare from their places on the cold, wet floor as she jumps to the couch and stares at them reproachfully. 

"Quite a catch you have there, Alexander." Magnus says, something  _terribly_ akin to a giggle leaving his lips. Alec laughs too, ruffling a hand trough his hair and sprinkling water droplets over them both. 

"I'm very sorry that you had to come here." He looks down, laughing a bit, biting his lips, and help him, Magnus is entranced at how genuinely, awkwardly adorable it is. "I - well, I'm a disaster. At my house we always had dogs, so this is uh." He trails off.

"Oh" Magnus waves a hand. "I remember the first time I gave Chairman Meow a bath;" He shares companiably "what a night." 

"Chairman Meow?" Handsome's mouth twitches.

"It's very dignified." Alec cracks to a full blown grin; Magnus smiles at him. and holds his gaze. So fucking pretty. 

"Oh, uh; y-you must be cold, I- can make us some coffee? make you? coffee; I mean. It's the least I could do." He stutters out, but his eyes are wide and hopeful, and they travel down Magnus wet shirt with positive interest; Magnus feels himself smirk, leaning slightly into Alec's space and tilting his head.

"Hm, since you offer so nicely, Alexander, coffee sounds _marvelous_ right now." He's looking for it, and Alec's breath catches slightly, blushy blushy blushy, before he gets up and almost trips out of the bathroom. Magnus bits his lip around a smile.

"Thank you, neighbour;" Alec smiles at him later, leaning sleepily against the door; the kitten, asleep atop a black jacket that will most definetly be ruined, blinks a eye at him. It's late, they've been talking and drinking for hours, their mugs are empty and cold on the sink, and Magnus feels _so_ warm, not all due to the coffee, or the subsequent wine. He leans in, slowly to gauge Alec's reaction, and gives him a soft peck on the cheek.

"See you around, Alexander" He winks saucily as Alec bites the inside of his cheek, and makes sure to sway his hips quite a bit on the way to his door. Chairman is a top the kitchen stool when enters home, eyeing him questioningly.

"Chairman, I got you a new friend."

 

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on [tumblr](http://icecreamkink.tumblr.com) ^^


End file.
